The End of The Line
by SeraphicUrbi
Summary: After the end of WWII, Prussia is declared to be no more.   Sucky summary is sucky


As the final blow from the gavel from the meeting rang out, multiple sobs rang out in the room. Just like that he was to be ripped from the world. Ludwig stood up quickly, knocking over his chair in the process, he was shaking violently. Elizabeta looked up at him with teary red eyes, and he knew she knew. He tore his gaze away from her and quickly exited the room in search of the person he was going to lose.

"The Free State of Prussia," more sobs rang out as the door slammed shut after Ludwig exited the room, and the speaker's voice was hesitated before continuing. "Is officially dissolved."

* * *

><p>Gilbert walked quietly through the snow outside of the large world meeting building when something in his mind told him this was the end. He laughed half heartedly and looked up at the gray sky and the small white flecks that fell from it. He felt content and saddened at the same time.<p>

Warmth began to spread through his body and leaked from his eyes. He reached up with a gloved hand to touch the corner of his eyes, and brought it into his line of vision. A pearly tear stuck to the leather surface of his glove. A speck of yellow reflected on the surface of the tear and he looked up. Gilbird was circling above his head, and Gilbert lifted his hand up for him to land on. The little yellow bird landed lightly on his hand and fluffed himself and snuggled into the side of the Prussian's hand. Gilbert stroked the top of his head with his thumb, with a withering smile.

"Hey Gilbird," and the little bird cheeped in response.

They stood in the silence for some time, and more tears began to leak from Gilbert's eyes. Gilbird cheeped as he noticed his master was crying and looked up at him with sad black eyes.

"You've been the most awesome bird anyone could ask for." Gilbert managed to choke out through his tears.

Gilbird tilted his head to the side questioningly, and Gilbert lightly kissed the bird before he lifted his hand to the sky.

"G-Go on now." The tiny claws on Gilbert's gloves tightened and Gilbird cheeped. "D-Don't be stubborn now Gilbird, it's unawesome."

He brought his hand down to eye level so he could look the bird in the eye. Tears stung at his eyes, and he understood that the bird knew. Carefully he picked up the bird from his hand and placed him a nearby tree limb.

"S-Stay here." he weakly commanded the bird. Gilbird cheeped and hopped slightly on the branch. "S-Seriously, Gilbird. I n-need you to stay here." Without looking back, Gilbert walked off into the snow. Gilbird watched with sad eyes as his master disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Ludwig ran through the snow, slipping slightly on it his breath coming in ragged gasps. A timid cheep stopped him in his tracks, he looked around quickly trying to spot his brother's bird. Gilbird was sitting on top of a bush and was fluffed up. Ludwig quickly went over to the bird and held his hand out for him to hop on. The bird looked up at him sadly before he stepped up onto the makeshift perch.<p>

"Do you- do you know where he went?" Ludwig asked the bird breathlessly.

Gilbird cheeped and took to the air heading off to the left with Ludwig running close behind.

* * *

><p>Gilbert stood at the top of a small hill looking at the snow covered wood beyond and the city beyond it. He laughed, but it came out extremely broken.<p>

"Being alone is too much fun, yeah right." he looked down at his feet and choked back a sob.

'I'm such a fool...'

The warm sensation was increasing to an almost unbearable level and he knew what was going to soon happen.

"So this is it..." a tear slipped down his cheek as he looked to the heavens. "Sorry Fritz, I'm not able to stay an empire anymore..."

A shout broke his gaze away from the heavens, and he looked back quizzically. Ludwig could be seen weaving his way through the trees at full speed and Gilbird was flying next to him.

"West?"

Ludwig came to a halt directly in front of him, his nose and cheeks pink from the cold and his blue eyes mixed with red. Gilbert stared in awe at his young brother, and was suddenly drawn into a tight embrace.

"You dummkopf." Ludwig whispered huskily.

Gilbert stood froze in place, a slight ruffle on his head told him that Gilbird had landed. He smiled weakly and laughed, hugging Ludwig back.

"I know."

More shouts rang through the trees, and the brothers separated to look down towards the shouts. All of the counties were running through the trees towards them, Hungary was in the lead with Roderich riding piggy back. Gilbert stared in awe as the countries continued to pour into the small area. Elizabeta roughly dropped Roderich and rushed over to envelope the brothers in a hug, "Prussia, y-you loveable idiot!"

Gilbert cringed slightly as hard metal collided with his skull lightly, but smiled weakly and hugged her back. Someone cleared their throat and Gilbert looked up, Roderich was standing with his arms crossed. Gilbert rolled his eyes, "C'mere piano boy." Roderich came closer but did not try to hug him.

"I hope you know that you'll be mi-" Roderich was cut off as Gilbert and Elizabeta tackled him into a hug.

"Mon ami, I hope you have not forgotten your best friends?" Gilbert laughed and looked up at Francis and Antonio. He released Elizabeta and Roderich to rush over to hug the other two members of the Bad Touch Trio.

"Never could and never will."

A body flung itself onto Gilbert sobbing, and he looked back to see who the sobbing mess was. Feliciano was shaking his head from side to side as he clung to Gilbert's backside.

"Mister Gilbert! You can't die! You can't!" he sobbed.

"Oi, Feliciano get off of that potato bastard's brother!" Lovino pried his brother off of the Prussian's back, but didn't hold him back.

"See you around potato bastard." he muttered before releasing his brother, who climbed back onto Gilbert. A strong hug from his left side made him look, Ludwig was hugging him again with tears in his eyes. Soon more countries joined in on the massive group hug.

The warmth n his body was now at an unbearable level, but the warmth from the embrace of his companions was far superior to it. A tear leaked from Gilbert's eye and he smiled widely and let loose his trademark laugh.

"Danke everyone."

The warmth spiked, and his body tensed and then relaxed, his eyes falling shut and he collapsed into the arms of Ludwig. Ludwig looked down with sad eyes as his brother, the great Prussia, took his last breath. Sniffles could be heard from all around and Ludwig's vision began to blur. A sob escaped past his lips and he fell to the ground cradling his brother in his arms. A hand was lightly placed on his shoulder and he looked up. Elizabeta was crying again but she was trying to smile.

"H-He... He was.. A good man."

Ludwig nodded slowly, but stopped when there was a slight vibration coming from his hands. He whipped his head to look at his brother's body and gasped. Small blue lines were winding their way across the Prussian's skin at an extremely high rate of speed. The vibration became more intense as more lines appeared until there was a loud bang and millions of bluish white glowing flecks burst from the body. There were several gasps as the nations looked on in awe as the flecks danced around Ludwig. Ludwig's eyes were wide in shock as he watched them, and one of the larger flecks floated up to his face and then over to the rest of the nations around him.

Gilbird hopped onto Ludwig's shoulder and cheeped which brought the large fleck closer. It hovered in front of him and then a large gust of wind blew all of the flecks into the heavens, a ghost of familiar laugh going with it.


End file.
